


Twins

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Ginny bashing, Mild Ron Bashing, Multi, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Some talk of sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is in a three way relationship with twins, Fred and George Weasley. They have kept their relationship a secret for more than a year, now word is out. Fred/Harry/George. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

It was Harry Potter’s fourth year at Hogwarts and tonight was the night that excited everyone. This was the night the goblet of fire will select the champions from the three schools. Even though a lot of students said they would have liked the chance to compete, most admitted that they were glad there was an age restriction. Harry was glad as he knew others would ask if he would compete, being the-boy-who-lived, it was expected of him, to do great things. But this was one time Harry wanted to stay right away from anything exciting.

Harry felt his life was finally looking up. He had Sirius back even though his godfather wasn’t free, but he knew Dumbledore was working on it along with others like Kingsley and Tonks. But Harry felt that now he had a family, of sorts, that things couldn’t get better, until the cup selected a fourth name, his name, Harry Potter was now a champion.

Harry stormed out of the great hall, he didn’t care what Dumbledore said about joining the other champions. He didn’t care what all the other students said, he didn’t care that his so called best mate didn’t believe him. He was so angry, he’d had it, with everyone and everything, all the danger, and all the lies. He thought this year would be different, but he should have known that something would happen, something always did.

Harry only got to the fourth floor before two arms grabbed him and pulled him along, not stopping until they got inside the room of requirement.

‘Calm down.’

‘Calm down, someone stuck my name in that cup and they think I’m just going to go through with it, they are out of their fucking minds.’

‘Harry,’ Fred took Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the sofa, George sat on Harry’s other side, ‘We’ll help you work this out.’

‘We’ll help so you won’t compete, you know we’ll do anything for you.’

‘Why me, why do all these things happen to me? Can I just be a normal horny boy without having to worry about when am I going to die this year?’

‘I just had an idea,’ Fred smirked, ‘This is supposed to be unbreakable right?’

‘So they said,’ Harry sighed as he felt the twins squeeze his hands, ‘I can’t believe this.’

‘Just listen, tell Dumbledore, Snape, Karkaroff, that tall broad, tell all of them to fuck off.’

‘Brilliant,’ George smirked, ‘They won’t be able to expel you Harry, so why not do everything you’ve always wanted to do. Tell Snape he’s a greasy haired fucking bat.’

‘Tell him that his fucking big hooked nose should stay out of everyone else’s business.’

‘But what if they do expel me, I’m not going to live with those muggles forever.’

‘You won’t, Sirius will make sure you can hide with him. I bet even Bill, Charlie or mum would hide you. But think about it, what Dumbledore keeps saying about daddy death eater returning one day,’ Fred said.

‘Right, he’s always saying he’ll be back, you’re the-boy-who-lived and rumours are you’re the chosen one. Would Dumbledore really expel you, would Fudge, even though he’s an idiot, would he want to get on your wrong side?’

‘My brother is right Harry, they won’t but if they do, fine, we’ll get you another wand and we’ll make sure you’re hidden away somewhere, then teach you what you need to know,’ Fred lifted Harry’s hand and kissed his palm, then George did the same.

‘You could break the wards you know, all you need to do is say the words,’ Fred said.

‘What words?’

‘They are based on love and family, well, if you cared about them you would think of that place as a home, you would think of them as family,’ Fred said.

‘My brother is right, say what you really feel about that place and those people,’ George said.

‘They are not my family and that is not my home, it was never my home and they were never my family, I hate the three of them.’

‘There you go, if Dumbledore has a way of detecting the wards he would see they are failing right now,’ Fred said.

‘We belong together Harry, you me and Fred. But think of this as well, you told us how you’ve been looking after yourself since you were six. You could, with our help get a magical tent and live in the back garden of your parent’s home. You do own it, so all you would need to do is work on charms to protect it and you need to get food.’

‘My brother makes sense, and in April we’ll be adults so we can help and if we get our shop going then you’ve always got work. Forget the fact they might expel you even if I don’t think they will. We put together a lot of plans, money from your account, Bill will do that for us. We can sneak out of here anytime and buy stuff you need. So over the next few weeks it will give us a chance to make plans. But you have to think of Sirius, there is no way he will allow you back with those muggles. He even had a fight with Dumbledore about it. He will go somewhere that Dumbledore won’t find either of you, only we’ll know.’

‘But once you bring up the wards then he will know you can’t go back there, so Sirius would be the safest person to put you with.’

Harry listened to everything the twins said and they did make sense. Either he hides with Sirius or he can live in a magical tent, like the one they used at the quidditch world cup. 

Harry looked from one twin to another. No one knew that these three boys had begun a secret relationship. No one knew that they found out they were soul mates, the three of them. Harry knew one day he would have to tell Ron and Hermione, just like Fred and George had to tell their family. Maybe that time was now. 

They originally kept it quiet as they wanted some time to get used to such a strange relationship, three boys, two brothers and Harry. They knew a lot of people would not accept them, but nothing was ever going to stop them being together.

‘If I do this and get expelled, then you have to let me help you start your dream. I can work for you two like you said but as we are soul mates it will help, at least for a while until I can work out what I might want to do.’

‘Deal, so you need to get your brain working. We are going to shock Hogwarts and probably the magical world,’ Fred smirked.

‘Harry Potter is about to be unleashed,’ George grinned making Harry chuckle.

‘I want to stuff it all up, make it go wrong somehow,’ Harry sighed then took the twins hands, kissing each palm, ‘I made a promise that if anything else happened then I would not put up with it, I would make sure I wasn’t involved and if Dumbledore still didn’t help like he hasn’t over the last three years, then I’m done, done with this world. When he decides to talk to me because I know he will, you need to help, we need to open ourselves so we can override his magic, if it comes to that,’ Harry sighed, ‘So okay, lots of swearing, especially at Snape, Malfoy, well, all the Slytherin’s, but I need pranks, your pranks.’

‘Done,’ George grinned, ‘Now come on Harry, give us a kiss then we can start talking seriously about what we’re going to do.’

Harry smiled, he kissed George, which started off small until he ended up leaning against Fred while George ravaged his mouth. When one twin was done the other started and Harry felt his body turn to mush, like it always did when he was with Fred and George.

After a few minutes of snogging, a lot of rubbing and grunting where all three boys ended up a mess, they cleaned themselves up then they sat together and wrote ideas. Ideas that would mean a lot of magic to pull these off. But Harry, Fred and George were soul mates, their magic could join any time they wanted. So now was the time to join their magic to make their plans work.

‘We’ll speak with dad, he knows what the tasks will be.’

‘Once we explain that you never entered and that you might end up dead, he won’t refuse to help,’ George said.

‘Okay, if we can find out then we need to work on disrupting it somehow yet we have to make sure it doesn’t get traced back to us, or you two. Usually when anything goes haywire in this place everyone instantly believe it’s you.’

‘Because it usually is us,’ Fred smirked.

‘What about this, we don’t just disrupt the tasks, we disrupt the whole school, all the time?’ George grinned.

‘Good one brother, now we have to think about how to do this.’

‘What about music playing loudly during classes, or noises, something that would make it impossible to listen to the teachers?’

‘Not bad babe, we could work on something that will spread the sounds throughout the entire castle,’ George said.

‘We have to make sure the ghosts or portraits don’t see us either, they will report straight back to Dumbledore,’ Harry said furrowing his brow, ‘We need to stay inconspicuous, the cloak and map will help.’

‘Naturally, so one of the first things is we write to dad and Bill. Then we work on sneaking out to buy a wireless that we can charm somehow with the sonorous charm.’

‘Once Bill gets some money for me, why don’t the three of us sneak out and buy new wands. If they believe it’s us doing these spells all they would need to do is check our wands. The thing is, we would need some way to get to Diagon alley as inconspicuous as possible.’

‘One thing we worked on Harry, George and I can apparate, we’ll take you. But we need to do some research into polyjuice potion. If you look like someone else would a new wand adhere to who you look like or to your true magical core?’

‘So it looks like a library trip, we can get those and read them in our room.’

‘Can we finally let everyone know, I can’t take pretending I’m alone when the whole school thinks I entered?’

‘It’s time, we’ve been together for a year and a half,’ Fred smiled.

‘We are about to surprise and shock Hogwarts, maybe even the magical world. The-boy-who-lived is gay and in a three-way relationship, with twin brothers.’

Harry saw the smirk on George’s face, the same look appeared on Fred face, seeing that made Harry laugh. He kissed each of them again, before they got up to leave, ready to shock Hogwarts.

fwhpgwhpfwhpgw

The three boys slipped into the library, Harry kept watch on the map while Fred and George found the books they would need. After half an hour George sent five large books to his dorm before they headed back down to the great hall. 

Harry was walking between Fred and George, their hands joined. They glanced at each other before walking into the great hall as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. But gasps, whispers and a lot of talk about the Weasley twins holding hands with Harry Potter was heard.

‘Oh look boys, the Hufflepuff’s think the-boy-who-lived is going to take their glory,’ Harry grinned evilly.

‘You are the chosen one babe,’ Fred said.

‘You pull miracles out of your cute arse before,’ George said then nodded to Lee who moved up to make room.

‘Lee, meet our boyfriend, Harry Potter, Harry, meet Lee Jordon,’ Fred grinned making Harry, George and Lee laugh.

‘I know Lee babe,’ Harry turned to Lee, ‘So you’re going to put up with three gay boys around you all the time. But don’t worry Lee, we’re committed and you’re not really our type.’

‘Oh damn, here I thought I might get to have some fun, foursomes.’

The twins and Harry laughed before the raven haired boy felt a tap on his shoulder, ‘Hermione.’

‘Why didn’t you tell us?’

‘We decided to keep us a secret until we were ready. It’s not every day there is a three way relationship going on.’

‘Plus our little brother is a prejudice prat, we didn’t want the drama’s,’ Fred said then grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him, but the simple kiss turned heated until they two boys were snogging passionately.

‘Leave me some Fred,’ George groaned as he ran his hands up Harry’s back and into his hair.

‘The headmaster wants you in his office Potter.’

Fred released Harry’s lips then raised his eyebrows, Harry nodded. The three boys opened their bond, joining their magic, then Harry flicked his wand.

‘Fuck off Snivellus,’ Harry snarled, everyone in the great hall gasped loudly as Severus Snape was hoisted up by his ankles, ‘Talk to me again and I might do what my old man did and take your trousers off.’

‘Harry,’ Hermione squeaked.

‘What, did he think I would put up with his fucking shit forever. Since Sirius has been telling me stories about what he did to Snape and my dad did to him, I decided since Snape thinks I’m like my father I would be like him and make my father proud at the same,’ Harry flicked his wand and Snape started to spin all the way out of the great hall to more gasps from the rest of the students, even from some of the staff, ‘That was fucking great.’

‘A touch of genius babe,’ Fred said.

‘What will you do to him next?’ George asked.

‘Clean his greasy hair, which will shock him. Anyway, let’s go read those books,’ Harry stood, Fred, George did as well, slipping their arms around they younger partner’s waist.

‘How could you?’

Fred, George and Harry turned to see Ginny glaring at them, ‘How could we what?’ Fred asked.

‘You know I like Harry.’

‘I’m gay, you do not have a cock so you’re out of luck Ginny. But I know Seamus and Dean are interested in you, I think Neville is as well. If I knew you liked me I would have told you I’m gay.’

‘Mr. Potter.’

‘Yes Professor,’ Harry asked innocently as he glanced up at McGonagall.

‘Detention for your language, now you were told to go see the headmaster.’

‘He can fuck off, as for detention, not going to happen,’ Harry walked off but his bond was still joined with the twins. They felt the magic trying to stop them and saw the barrier, they just walked right through it to shocked gasps, one from Minerva McGonagall, ‘Tell him to expel me, I don’t give a flying fuck,’ Harry snarled as he left the great hall to shocked silence.

‘You were brilliant babe,’ George grinned then kissed Harry.

‘Now they might start to believe you have more power than they ever thought possible.’

‘Let’s hope they do.’

‘Straight up to our room,’ Fred said and the three boys with Lee following practically ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. They never stopped, just headed to the twin’s dorm room. 

‘Get your stuff Harry.’

Harry flicked his wand, a couple of minutes later his fully packed trunk and bag flew into the room along with his Firebolt and Hedwig's cage. George conjured another bed, right between his bed and Fred, Harry’s trunk settled at the end.

‘You don’t mind that I’m here, do you Lee?’

‘Nope, I’ve seen the way those two would look at you as you headed up to your room. I knew they liked you but didn’t know you were already together. You don’t snore, do you?’

‘No, maybe scream with nightmares, but no snoring.’

‘Then silencing charms please, even without the nightmares, I don’t not want to hear you three through the night.’

‘We haven’t gone all the way yet Lee,’ Fred said.

‘Harry’s too young, but we do play,’ George grinned then laughed as Harry blushed.

‘He’s so innocent, isn’t he George?’

‘Yep, and both of us want to take that innocence,’ George flicked his wand and one book landed in front of Harry, one in front of Fred while he opened the other.

‘You think I’d be used to the things you say by now.’

‘You should but it’s the first time we’ve shown our relationship,’ George said.

‘So now we’re saying things in front of others,’ Fred said.

‘What do you think you’re mum will say?’

‘She knows Charlie’s gay and has never said anything,’ Fred said but noticed Harry staring down at the book, which he hadn’t opened.

‘What is it Harry?’ George asked.

‘Ginny, your mum spoils her. Ginny wanted me yet I’m gay and with her brothers.’

‘Then there might be a bit of friction but it’s not like you could have dated Ginny even if we weren’t together,’ George said.

‘Right, you’re gay so you would never have been interested in our sister to begin with,’ Fred said.

‘No, it’s impossible, I don’t see girls like that,’ Harry fell back on the bed, ‘Who put my name in that cup…and why?’

‘Maybe we can investigate that as well. This bond we have is great but we’ve never used it before,’ George said.

‘We just saw what it can do when we join, maybe we can use it somehow, figure out who and why,’ Fred said.

‘I want to try something, first I want the three of you to close your eyes then I want you to open your senses. When I tell you I want you to concentrate on me. We know magic is real and has an essence. I will do a spell, non-verbally, you try and sense what I did?’

‘A good idea Lee,’ George, Fred and Harry nodded. They closed their eyes then joined their magic, opening their senses.

‘Wow, you can really feel the magic in the air,’ Harry murmured.

‘Yeah, you can,’ Fred said.

‘It’s strong, stronger than what I thought,’ George said.

‘Okay, open your eyes, then each of you concentrate on me, but don’t say anything. Just try and sense what magic I did.’

Harry, Fred and George opened their eyes, then grinned, ‘Blimey, it shows the magic, shows the path his magic took,’ Harry said.

‘We can see it Lee, it’s really easy,’ Fred said.

‘Say it Harry,’ George said.

‘A levitation charm on a book that you placed under Fred’s bed.’

‘Not bad,’ Lee grinned then summoned the book back to him.

‘It shows up as a golden bead of light,’ Fred said.

‘But it shows us what spell you used, even your wand movements,’ George said.

‘How will this help find out who put my name in that cup?’

‘Think about it, the paper that came out of the cup would have some magical residue still on it. First is easy, someone wrote your name, but to get the cup to select it, the person would need magic that someone your age couldn’t do. The goblet of fire is a very powerful magical object, it would not be easy to fool it. 

‘This competition which is hundreds of years old has always had three champions from the three biggest magical schools, that’s why it’s called the t-r-i-wizard tournament. The cup selected a fourth champion, it could only do that if it was confused somehow into believing there were now four schools. Right after it happened I did a lot of thinking. Diggory was selected for Hogwarts, he wrote on his slip of paper Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts. So if Harry’s name was written down, a name of a school was written as well, it could not have been Hogwarts.’ 

‘Lee’s right, it will only select one student from each school.’

‘Then it would have to be an adult, like a staff member or a sixth or seventh year,’ Harry said.

‘It’s not a sixth year unless they had brains like Hermione, but they would still need the power and no one here is like that. Right now I wouldn’t know what type of spell would be needed to override the cup to forget that only three schools compete. I would say a seventh year but more than likely it was a staff member.’

‘Maybe someone wants me dead, like always,’ Harry sighed then fell back onto his bed again.

George and Fred both sat beside Harry, they knew what he said was true. He had almost died a few times at Hogwarts and people have died in the triwizard tournament. Harry was only fourteen, he did not have the knowledge of spells needed to survive that tournament which means someone wants him dead. Fred and George were not going to let that happen, they would keep Harry out of the competition and keep him safe even if it was the last thing they did. But with their bond they could use that to keep Harry safe so if he did end up competing then he will be able to do magic that is way beyond his years, he just needs to learn the right spells.

fwhpgwhpfwhpgw

That night Harry did wake with his nightmares, only Fred and George heard Harry’s whimpers and cries. They had transfigured their beds into one large bed, so they could hold Harry, which helped settle him back down.

Harry woke and noticed the twins and Lee were still asleep. He removed the silencing charm then lay there thinking about their plans. They needed to disrupt the tournament and they needed to make sure it wasn’t traced back to them. Harry knew they would need to join their magical essence to pull off this type of magic, but what he didn’t know was would it be enough.

Harry’s mind kept going over some of their plans and knew they would be drawing on all of their magic to pull off some of their ideas. He started to think about how they could do it and if the magic within Hogwarts could help them. He knew that the headmaster could use the magic the founder’s imbued into Hogwarts, but he rarely needed to.

‘That’s it,’ Harry sat up suddenly causing Fred and George to wake, ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.’

‘It’s fine, but why are you so excited?’ Fred asked sleepily.

‘Do you have a boner babe?’ George grinned as he rubbed his hands over his face.

‘I always have a boner when I wake up,’ Harry shifted a little, ‘I was reminded of something.’

‘Then explain before we head down to breakfast,’ Fred said as he sat up.

‘The magic that is infused into Hogwarts, Dumbledore, as headmaster can tap into that when he needs to strengthen the enchantments around it. We know the founders worked their magic so Hogwarts would always recognise them and the head of the school. It’s why the former headmasters and headmistress will aid the current head, but it’s also why the ghosts and house elves will obey him even if the other staff can give them orders. If it contradicts Dumbledore’s orders the ghosts and elves will refuse the new order.’

‘Okay, keep going,’ George said.

‘A couple of years ago I felt the magic, we didn’t know about our connection so we weren’t joined at the time, I felt it, but only in one place. It was so strong that me, a twelve year old was able to sense the magic.’

‘The chamber of secrets,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, at the time I didn’t have a chance to think about what I was feeling. I only remembered when we first opened our senses. It was like what we did to sense Lee’s magic. Salazar Slytherin built that chamber, he must have added part of his own magical essence. Imagine if we use that for the wireless, but maybe it will enhance our joining even more than it is. It could mean we stop the triwizard tournament altogether or we let it play out but use the magic to stop injuries and death.’

‘Sounds good babe, but we won’t know if it was you or the chamber, not until we can go down there.’

‘How do you get in there?’ Lee asked.

‘There’s a secret entrance in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, then you slide down the pipes until you are miles under the school. But you have to speak parseltongue to make it open. The main chamber was carved out of solid rock, even though I was scared at the time, it is a remarkable place.’

‘Then after breakfast we’ll sneak in there.’

‘We know he’ll want to talk to me, for all we know they might do something to stop me walking away. If McGonagall told him what we did, they might join their magic so I have no choice but to talk to him,’ Harry sighed, then smiled, ‘Dobby.’

With a crack the excited house elf appeared before Harry, ‘Harry Potter called Dobby?’

‘Yeah, can you bring the four of us a heap of food, tea and juice?’

‘Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter, Harry Potter freed Dobby,’ the elf popped away but within minutes he was back. A table appeared in the middle of the room, laden down with every type of food the four boys could think of that would be served for breakfast.

‘Thank you Dobby,’ Harry gave the little elf a hug when he got out of bed then smiled as the elf sniffed before popping away again, ‘Let’s seal the room until we’re ready to go.’

Harry, Fred and George opened their senses, within seconds their dorm room was impenetrable. Then the four boys sat around the table, eating and talking about the chamber of secrets.

When the boys finished, they banished the table and all the leftover food back to the kitchen. They quickly used the bathroom, then Fred, George and Harry opened their senses again, keeping them and Lee protected as they unsealed the room. When they got down to the common room it was quiet, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were standing together near the back of the portrait of the fat lady.

Harry felt the nudge from his bond mates, so they kept their hands joined. Within seconds the three powerful teachers were being levitated away from the entrance way. They made sure the three teachers were bound and would stay bound for minutes which gave them a chance to escape to the second floor. 

One thing the three of them had talked about, whenever they used their soul mate joining they would make it look like it was just Harry doing powerful and impossible magic, that the twins were not involved at all. They didn’t always have to join hands, that just made it stronger, but the twins knew that Harry had twice the power they did.

‘The looks on their faces, not to mention the students who just witnessed what Harry did to three very powerful magical people was hilarious,’ Lee grinned.

‘We could imagine,’ Fred said as Harry led them into the girl’s bathroom.

‘See the tap,’ Harry pointed and watched his bond mates and Lee study the serpent, ‘Stand back,’ Harry pulled out his snake side, “open” he hissed.

‘Bloody hell,’ Lee gasped as the sinks dropped away revealing a large hole, ‘How do we get back up?’

‘We’ll need to levitate up, but since we can join our magic we can make sure you come with us Lee,’ George said.

‘Okay, last time we sat on the edge and just dropped. It twists and turns a lot, smells as well, but you will be safe. The only thing is all the rat bones that will be down there, not to mention some snake skin. Oh and part of the roof is down where Lockhart tried to obliviate our memory with Ron’s broken wand, so we will need to be cautious moving through that area.’

Harry sat on the edge, but before he could drop each twin kissed him making him smile. He took a deep breath then dropped. As Harry fell onto the old rat bones, he scrambled quickly to the side just as Fred appeared, then George and Lee arrived a few second later.

‘Disgusting,’ Lee grimaced then cast a cleaning charm over himself just as the twins and Harry did the same.

‘Lead the way babe,’ Fred said.

With Harry in front, Fred and George right behind him and Lee coming up the rear, they walked slowly through the tunnels.

‘Is that what I think it is?’ George said.

‘Snake skin that it shed,’ Harry turned, ‘Could you use something like this in potions?’

‘A lot of snake parts can be used in potions. Most use blood, venom and things like eyes, but I would say skin would be used in more advanced potions.’

‘Then take that, maybe it will come in handy for something,’ Harry watched as Fred shrunk the skin then stuck it in his pocket before they moved off again.

‘So is the chamber behind that door?’ Lee asked.

‘Yes,’ Harry concentrated on snakes again, “open”, like before, the snakes moved until the door swung open, ‘Welcome to the chamber of secrets.’

‘Blimey,’ Fred murmured at the first sight of the chamber.

‘That’s Slytherin,’ George said.

‘Yep, the snake lived inside its mouth. The memory of young Voldemort called it, I saw the mouth open and the basilisk came out, then I closed my eyes and ran. That was two years ago, shouldn’t that snake be rotten?’

‘There must be some type of preservation charms on the chamber because that snake looks like it would if you just killed it,’ George said.

‘Feel though, it’s here, the magic,’ Fred said then walked slowly forward, ‘It’s stronger as you move further inside.’

Harry, Fred, George and Lee moved passed the statues of serpents, ‘What’s that dark stain?’ Lee asked.

‘Where I stabbed the diary Ginny had been using. She was lying beside where the stain is. She looked dead when I got in here,’ Harry knelt down and placed his palm against the cold stone floor, ‘She was so cold, I thought it was too late.’

‘You saved her Harry, saved our sister and you were lucky you didn’t die in the process,’ Fred pulled Harry to his feet.

‘You could have died if you looked into the snake’s eyes or if he bit you,’ George said.

‘Fawkes blinded it, I saw the bloody eyes right after Fawkes flew off and it did bite me,’ Harry pulled his sleeve up, ‘Fawkes used his tears to save me. I felt it, the poison spreading through my body, I was growing weaker and just made it back to Ginny’s side. I had the sword in one hand and the fang in the other. Fawkes flew back to me, dropped his tears into my arm then he dropped the diary into my lap. I still have no idea why I stabbed the diary, but I knew it was the reason Voldemort was there, why he was becoming stronger. He was sucking the life force out of Ginny through the diary, so I stabbed it.’

George and Fred wrapped their arms around their soul mate, they realised even after all this time that Harry was still traumatised by the events in the chamber. Two years and he had never dealt with what happened. Being here right now brought those old feelings back to him, opening old wounds. The twins were determined to help Harry through everything so he could finally be a normal boy.

fwhpgwhpfwhpgw

After examining the chamber for a couple of hours, they decided it was time to write to Arthur and Bill Weasley. Lee decided he would try to head off the teachers to give the three boys time to organise some things they had planned. So as Fred, George and Harry headed towards the owlery, Lee headed down into the main part of the castle.

‘Mr. Jordan, where is Mr. Potter?’

Lee turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, ‘They wanted some time alone, I think so they can snog in private.’

‘Do you know which restricted books Mr. Potter has been accessing?’

Lee turned towards the headmaster, ‘As far as I know he hasn’t Professor, Harry’s just so damn powerful, he surprised me. It’s like he has three or four lots of power, sort of like his three times more powerful that anyone else. Oh I can tell you this, since he did not put his name in the cup he is going to use his magic to make sure it works in his favour. I’m not sure what he meant though, maybe just win quickly and the other champions won’t even get a shot. I don’t know, Harry can be confusing sometimes.’

Lee chuckled as he watched the three teachers hurry from the great hall, ‘Where’s Harry?’

Lee turned, ‘Hey Hermione, he’s with the twins, they wanted some privacy so they could snog.’

‘Do you know how long they have been together?’

‘Over a year but I wasn’t given specific’s. Anyway, I need to get to my assignments.’ Lee walked off but he got to see how Ron Weasley acted, he was not happy at all.

Harry, Fred and George stayed hidden for the next few hours. They kept going over their plans but they needed to know what the tasks were before they could work out what they were going to do.

Hedwig flew straight towards them, she had a small bag tied to one leg and a letter tied to her other. Harry let her sit on his arm while the twins untied the letter and bag before they gave her a treat.

‘Okay, first task, dragons, that’s why Charlie is hanging around. Each champion has to get past his dragon and get the golden egg which will be surrounded by real eggs and they can’t destroy any of the real eggs or points will be lost,’ Fred said.

‘Second task is in the black lake, each champion will have to rescue their hostage from the bottom of the lake, the merpeople are helping. The egg will give them the clue, it must be opened under water so the normal screeching noise the merpeople make when they are not in water will change to sound like normal English,’ George said.

‘The third task is a giant maze where there will be different tasks, things like a sphinx who will give a riddle that needs to be worked out, giant spiders, blast ended skrewts and maze walls that will close in on you, and lot's of spells you have to work out. You have to make your way to the centre of the maze where the cup will be sitting. The first person to reach the cup wins,’ Harry said.

‘Open our senses, concentrate on what we just read,’ George said.

Harry joined hands with Fred and George, they closed the eyes and thought about the three tasks the champions must face. It only took a minute before the three boys eyes flew open.

‘The cup’s enchanted with the portus charm,’ Fred said.

‘It’s not part of the tournament,’ George said.

‘Someone wants a champion, probably me, to be transported somewhere, but where?’

‘That will be hard to find out unless we can inspect the cup. It might mean all three of us have to touch it to find out,’ Fred said.

‘No, we can’t risk going somewhere, not until we know where it will send us and who too,’ George said.

‘Voldemort, he’s been getting stronger, even Dumbledore said he is. That prophecy Trelawney made, it said the servant will join his master, or something like that. Pettigrew escaped that night, he’s probably with Voldemort and have worked on a way to get me there, but why, what have they planned?’

‘You said he was this child size figure in your dream before the world cup,’ George said.

‘Yeah, Pettigrew was with him, another man and this really big snake, he called her Nagini. They were talking about me, how it had to be me because Pettigrew wanted to use others. He said it would be too hard to take me with Dumbledore and others watching me.’

‘Then either Pettigrew or this man charmed the cup to get you to them. But like you said, why and what are they planning to do with you once they have you?’ Fred said.

‘If he hasn’t got a proper body then it might be some type of ritual to give him a body, it’s the only thing that makes sense,’ George said.

‘Unless he can possess someone, it might be a ritual so he could possess me like he possess Quirrell.’

‘Either way we have to make sure you don’t touch that cup.’

‘Couldn’t the three of us enchant it somehow to make sure no charms or spells of any kind will work?’ Harry asked.

‘We could, but we could also make sure that whoever wins, probably you unless we crash the whole thing. Someone wins but they don’t have to touch the cup, just use their magic to levitate it out of the maze, showing they won. We might work on both just in case we can’t stop this bloody thing.’

‘What about the dragon, how am I supposed to get past one of those?’

‘We put it to sleep, easy,’ Fred smirked.

‘Good one Fred,’ George smirked, ‘Time to talk to Charlie, ask him what type of sleeping spells or potions they use on a dragon.’

‘Okay, but since we’ve got time to sort this out I’ve had another idea that might help me. I really do not want to return to the Dursley’s and if Voldemort is trying to come back, whether it’s me or someone else that he uses then I can’t be stuck with muggles. Dumbledore might not care if the wards are broken. If I use magic around them they could lock me up, especially after last time when they said I would be expelled if I did it again and that was Dobby, not me.’

‘If he is trying to come back then you do need to be away from a muggle area. If they come for you then you will need to use your magic to fight. So tell us this idea,’ Fred said.

‘Two things, first is emancipation. Since Dumbledore worked it somehow for the Dursley’s to have guardianship of me I could use magic to get them to agree to relinquish that. The other idea is the trace you told me about. What if we can use our joined magic to get rid of the trace? Then I know I could use magic, hide or fight if I need.’

‘Then we work the trace first, we sneak out and head to the city to get you free of those muggles. Now if you do get emancipated would you use a tent or live with Sirius?’

‘Sirius unless Dumbledore keeps turning up to try and get me back with those muggles, he can go to hell, he didn’t stop this. But that’s another thing, it’s supposed to be unbreakable right?’

‘Right.’

‘They changed the rules so only people seventeen and over could enter. If this was done magically then why wasn’t I automatically disqualified since I am only fourteen?’

‘Then the magic around it isn’t strong or there was nothing magical stopping it apart from Dumbledore’s age line,’ George said.

‘But Harry still should have been disqualified since they changed the rules.’

‘Let’s forget that since it’s done. So when do we head to London?’

‘They are bound to be looking for you so we’ll let them see you, or us, then sneak away again,’ Fred said.

‘Right after lunch, they will try to stop you again. As long as we keep our magic joined they won’t be able to stop us. So we head straight to the fourth floor. I might ask Lee to open the witch’s hump a few minutes before we leave the hall.’

‘Good idea George, have it ready for us. Okay, let’s work on the trace, we need to feel how it works, how it’s attached so we can make it vanish somehow.’

Fred, Harry and George joined hands then sat with their eyes closed, concentrating on the trace. Each boy squeezed the other’s hands as they felt it at the same time. They made sure they were in tuned with their magic, they pushed and kept pushing until they felt the trace separate from their magical core and slowly disappear.

Fred, George and Harry were surprised at how easy it was to get rid of the trace, but what also surprised them was how much magic seemed to release the moment the trace was gone.

Once the three boys stopped concentrating on their magic, Fred and George grabbed Harry, wrapping their arms around him. They felt it, felt the bit of darkness inside him, something foreign, something that didn’t belong, something they would need to get out of Harry and as soon as possible.

fwhpgwhpfwhpgw

Harry, Fred and George walked hand in hand into the great hall. The students and staff watched as the three boys sat down near Lee.

‘They looked completely shocked before running off to find you,’ Lee smirked.

‘We have some news and something that will help you as well, but we’ll discuss that tonight,’ Fred said.

‘We need a favour though, just before we’re about to leave the great hall, you go first and open the hump.’

‘I can do that then try to distract them again.’

‘What if Dumbledore goes into Lee’s mind to find out where we are?’ Harry asked.

‘Then let’s do to Lee what we did to ourselves then we head out. Once Lee is free he should have no problem closing his mind to intrusions,’ George said.

‘I’ve been trying to occlude my mind for the last few months, I just can’t get it.’

‘Trust us Lee, you will,’ Fred said, ‘Lets eat so we can work all this out, we’ve got a long afternoon.’

‘How could you do this to Ginny?’

Harry, Fred, George and Lee turned to see a very angry Ron, ‘Do what to Ginny?’ Harry asked.

‘She loves you, she wanted to be with you.’

‘I’m gay Ron, so being with a girl is impossible.’

‘Oh it’s not, you just need to see a healer to get your mind fixed.’

‘Are you really that stupid Ron,’ George growled.

‘There is nothing wrong with being gay, it’s who we are, how we’re born. Go ask Dumbledore if you don’t believe us, he’s gay, ask Charlie as well,’ Fred glared.

‘Even if I wasn’t I would not be interested in your sister, not in that way. I only see her as your little sister, so there would never be any type of romantic feelings.’

‘I don’t agree, as your mate I want you to ditch these two and talk to Ginny.’

‘Then as your former mate, piss off you great prick. Fred, George and I love each other and nothing and no one will ever separate us. Try it, anyone tries it and they will find out exactly what I can do. So from now on…Ron,’ Harry snarled, ‘never speak to me again,’ Harry turned to his soul mates, ‘Let’s go, he made me lose my appetite, but I never knew your younger brother was so bloody thick.’

‘He always was,’ Fred glared at Ron again then took Harry’s hand just as George took his other hand, Lee stood as well.

‘You, little brother, have lost not only your friend but two of your brothers, and once Charlie hears what you said I think you’ll lose him as well,’ George snarled, ‘Let’s go babe.’

‘No, I need to speak with Harry.’ Albus said.

‘Blimey, you would think the teachers would be a lot fucking smarter than this, he’s just as fucking stupid as the rest,’ Harry squeezed Fred and George’s hand then they concentrated on Lee, seconds later the four boys vanished into thin air.

‘I believe it’s time you explain to Potter why he is so powerful Albus, it might be the only way to make him understand that he can’t use this power,’ Minerva said but she could not hide the fact she was just as stunned as Albus with Harry’s display of power.

Once Harry, Fred and George removed the trace from Lee, they laughed seeing how surprised Lee was. He walked away from the statue of the one eyed witch ready to head off any teachers and hope those three got away without anyone finding out.

‘Mr. Jordan, where is Harry?’

Lee felt like laughing as he turned to face Dumbledore, ‘Snogging his boyfriends, I’m not sure where, I just said I don’t want to watch. Can I go now professor, I still have to finish my potions essay?’

‘Yes, go.’

‘Oh and sir, maybe you should tell Ron about being gay, he believes Harry just needs to see a healer. He is so thick that he doesn’t even bother picking up a book that would tell him that gay men cannot get healed as there is nothing wrong with them in the first place.’

Lee walked off this time back to his dorm. He couldn’t wait to try and work on occluding his mind and work on his animagus, two bits of magic that has been giving him problems. Now the trace is gone, Lee could feel how much magic he had, his body and soul were surrounded in it.

Harry found it easy to lie and convince the woman at child services that his relatives were abusive. He did explain that his parents had money and produce a fake muggle document to show he could support himself and he even produced a fake deed to the house in Godric’s Hollow to prove he had somewhere to live. The other document showed he went to boarding school for ten months of the year so he would have adult supervision. The documents would pass any muggle examination, but he had also used a confundus charm on the woman just to make sure. Harry, Fred and George knew this normally would take time, maybe months as it would need to be investigated, but Harry used his power so the woman would agree instantly.

Harry, Fred and George stepped out of the muggle building, all three grinning, ‘Now you have rights over yourself. Let’s go get the tent, keep that shrunk and in your trunk in case you have to leave,’ Fred said.

‘Then the wands before heading back to Hogwarts. But Harry, babe, you’re going to need to speak with Dumbledore. He won’t know what we’re going to do and until we examine the cup and the slip of paper we can’t take that information too him.’

‘We can have him with us while we examine the cup and paper, he won’t be able to refute what he sees, not if we make the paper go to the person that wrote my name on it.’

‘Good one, that will work,’ George said.

‘Let’s hope he doesn’t just sit back and do nothing, like he has so many times before,’ Fred said.

The three boys stepped into a dark alleyway, they each took a sip of their polyjuice potion. Fred and George have been collecting hairs from muggles for years. Whenever they could sneak away, they often went into muggle towns to collect hair. 

Fred was now a middle aged man with brown hair, George was a man around thirty with long blond hair and Harry was an elderly man with grey hair. Once they transfigured their clothes to match who they looked like, they headed into the Leaky Cauldron, straight into the back and straight into Diagon alley.

Mr. Ollivander never looked suspicious, he just pulled piles of boxes down for the three men to try. Harry took the longest so he had a suspicious that the wand was adhering to his real self and not his polyjuiced self as it still took a while before a compatible wand was found, just like the first time he got a wand. Harry decided to buy the three of them wand holsters, two each for their two wands. One could strap to their wrist the other could strap to their leg.

When they finished in the wand shop they went to buy a tent, they got one big enough so Harry would have plenty of room. So even though he would get himself a flat or house later on, he knew the property at Godric’s hollow was protected. Dumbledore had explained to Harry that he warded the house and land using Harry’s blood. People could see it but could not step passed the gate.

Once they had the tent they bought a wireless then headed to Godric’s hollow where Harry was able to add Fred and George to the wards. He found doing that type of magic just as easy as everything else he had tried.

With a flick of his new wand the tent was up, a few charms had it protected from the weather. They had a quick look inside before heading back to Hogwarts. 

They snuck down to the chamber of secrets again, placed the wireless in there ready to start disturbing everyone inside Hogwarts, if it was still needed, they had to wait and see. 

While they were in the chamber Fred and George concentrated on the darkness inside Harry. It only took a few minutes when Harry cried out in pain as black smoke seeped from his scar. They quickly placed the smoke into a glass jar then charmed it to make sure whatever this smoke was could not seep out, they needed to know what it was before they could get rid of it.

‘Are you okay babe?’ Fred asked.

‘Yeah, it was the same pain I felt at the world cup, when the dark mark was shot into the air.’

‘I don’t like the sound of that,’ George said.

‘No, so maybe that smoke is linked to you-know-who, somehow.’

‘He did give Harry the scar, maybe the smoke is the residue of the killing curse. We can study it later, let’s go or they will send a search party to find Harry.’

They cleaned up before heading down to the great hall for dinner, ‘So how did it go?’ Lee whispered.

‘Easy, Harry now has rights over himself,’ George said.

‘And we bought what we needed, put that down in the chamber,’ Fred said.

‘Mr. Potter.’

Harry sighed but saw both Fred and George nod so he turned, ‘Yes Professor.’

‘You are to come to my office right after dinner.’

‘Fine, but can you make sure the cup and that piece of paper that had my name on it is there as well. Fred, George and I need to show you something.’

‘This meeting is private.’

‘Fine, but we need to show you something, so either the three of us do that or there won’t be a meeting. Haven’t you worked out that you can’t stop me. So either agree to this or you might not like what I do next.’

‘Fine, right after dinner.’

Fred, George, Harry and Lee watched a disgruntled Dumbledore walk off, but all the other students in the great hall was watching as well. Ron and Ginny glared at their two brothers and Harry, Hermione sat next to Neville. She knew that Harry could not be interested in girls if he was gay, Neville knew that as well. It seemed the two youngest Weasley’s were just too stupid to see the truth. So Neville and Hermione have stopped talking to Ron and Ginny.

fwhpgwhpfwhpgw

Right after dinner, Harry, Fred and George stood when the headmaster walked up to them.

‘I won’t let you get away with hurting my sister.’

‘She’s done it herself and if you want to take me on…Ronald, go ahead, it’s you that will suffer. For once in your life go read a book, I’m sure Hermione can tell you which book on gay men you need.’

‘It is true Mr. Weasley, we are born this way, we are attracted to our own gender. I will let it pass this time, but anymore threats and you could find yourself expelled.’

‘Right, I get expelled just for a threat, yet the great Harry Potter is allowed to get away with anything, including hexing staff,’ Ron snarled.

‘Harry is the chosen one, naturally he should not have done that but I will deal with Harry, alone and in private. You have been warned Mr. Weasley, but I suggest you take Harry’s advice, read a book on gay men. Let’s go you three, we have much to discuss.’

Harry glanced at Fred then George, the three of them realised that Dumbledore was actually doing something, for a change. They sneered at Ron and Ginny as they followed Dumbledore out of the great hall.

‘He’s right, they are born that way, so I suggest you visit the library before everyone realises how stupid the pair of you really are,’ Hermione huffed then left the great hall, Ron and Ginny were both stunned at how Hermione had spoken to them, but it seemed they were being stared at by every student around them, some did not look happy at all.

Harry, Fred and George followed the headmaster into his office, Snape, Mad-eye and McGonagall were there.

‘I thought you said this meeting was going to be private Professor?’

‘These three are involved in what we need to discuss and are very trustworthy.’

‘Then Fred and George will remain as well, I trust them with my life, but I do not know who else to trust.’

‘Let’s start with what you asked, as you can see, the triwizard cup is on my desk along with the names of the four champions.’

Harry, Fred and George never spoke, they joined their essence then directed it at the parchment. It glowed a bright red, it hovered then the red beam shot towards Mad-eye Moody. Before anyone could speak Fred, George and Harry had Mad-eye disarmed and placed under the full body bind curse.

‘You cannot do that to a staff member Harry.’

‘That red light showed he was the one that added that piece of parchment to the cup. That cup by the way has a portus charm on it that will set once it is placed inside the maze. If you are as wise as everyone believes then you should realise that he expects me to win and be transported somewhere. You said Voldemort is getting stronger, we know Pettigrew escaped and going on that prophecy I heard we know that rat is with Voldemort. It’s not hard to work out that the cup is supposed to take me to Voldemort so he could get a body.’

‘Harry said he told you about that dream, a man he didn’t know along Pettigrew and the thing that is you-know-who were talking about taking Harry. It makes sense Professor, they plan on doing a dark ritual of some kind to give you-know-who a body, whether his own or he possesses Harry,’ George said.

‘We were going to take care of this ourselves, help Harry find the person that did this and get the proof. We figured if you are really trying to protect Harry then you needed to know,’ Fred said.

‘Check his flask, you will find that’s not pumpkin juice or Fire whiskey,’ Harry glanced at Snape before he looked back at Dumbledore.

Severus took the flash, flipped it open and sniffed, ‘Polyjuice potion.’

‘Now we know who has been stealing from your store cupboard Severus,’ Minerva said.

‘Let’s wait until the potion wears off then question him. While we wait we need to explain why you have so much power Harry.’

‘Actually, we found something and at first we thought it might be the reason, but it’s not,’ Harry pulled out the phial, ‘This came out of my scar, bloody hurt, like the pain I felt during the quidditch world cup when the dark mark ended up in the sky. We’re not sure what it is but its dark.’

‘It’s part of Voldemort’s soul, it accidentally lodged itself in you the night you received your scar. That is why you receive those dreams, why you feel pain in your scar. This will need to be destroyed.’

Everyone watched as Albus took down the sword of Gryffindor from the wall then walked towards the end of his office. He erected a shield around himself, placed the phial on the floor then swung at it with the sword. A high pitched screamed filled the room as the black smoke vanished.

‘That’s the same scream I heard in the chamber of secrets,’ Harry whispered, he felt Fred and George’s arms go around him, but he shivered, he felt cold, even their arms around him didn’t warm him up.

‘Yes, the diary had a piece of his soul, you destroyed it. That is why you’ve been using powerful magic Harry, you’ve been tapping into Voldemort’s soul. Our magic is connected to our soul.’

‘I can still do powerful magic, I did some not long after I got rid of that,’ Harry gestured to the broken phial.

‘Harry is just powerful Professor, we’ve been helping him control it. You see, we’re soul mates, we found out not long after we got together,’ Fred said.

‘We’ve been able to use our connection to stop Harry’s power from just exploding from him. We sort of calm him which helps his magic, he can channel it better since we’re joined. The soul actually blocked Harry’s magic, he never did use it.’

‘If you three are soul mates then you could join your magical essence.’

‘We’ve done it a couple of times, just to test it,’ George said.

‘With you-know-who getting stronger we wanted to find out how we could use this to help Harry defeat him. But we’re also helping Harry with this tournament, since he never entered and since he should have automatically been disqualified.’

‘That is what I wish to discuss, yes, you have been removed as the fourth champion Harry. As part of the magic placed around the cup to ensure only those of age could enter, you, as a fourteen year old were disqualified. Now you need to explain why Harry never slept in his dorm room last night.’

‘Harry was upset Professor, when that happens his power will sometimes break free,’ Fred said.

‘It’s happened a few times, so we conjure another bed, between Fred’s bed and mine. Then we keep our hands joined which helps Harry stay calm. There is nothing going on apart from some snogging, Harry is too young.’

‘You can ask Lee, all we do is hold Harry so he stays calm. His fourteen and has more power than you three put together,’ Fred said.

George nudged Harry, ‘Show them babe.’

Harry nodded but kept himself joined to the twins, he could feel what they wanted him to do, so first he vanished, not apparated, vanished from the spot between the twins to end up beside Albus Dumbledore. Within a few second Harry become a perfect replica of his father’s animagus form, Prongs, then Padfoot, Moony and last he became Fawkes. He flew to stand beside the real phoenix and started singing, the real Fawkes started to sing as well.

Harry changed back and returned to his spot between the twins, ‘I can basically do anything I think of, no matter what. So far I haven’t had trouble with anything.’

‘You vanished, you did not apparate, which was only ever done by Merlin. Maybe you have his reincarnated soul, it would explain your power.’

‘That’s why I stay with the twins of a night Professor. The nightmares I have, not just about Voldemort, but I remember things which causes my power to shoot out of me.’

‘Tell me what you remember?’

‘My parents deaths, I hear my father as he yells at my mother to run, to hide,’ Harry felt the twins tighten their hold on him, ‘My mother is holding me, really tight, it’s hard to breath. She keeps whispering to me that she loved me and I would be safe,’ Harry shook his head, ‘She pleaded with him to spare me, to kill her instead of me, he called her a silly girl, then killed her,’ Harry looked up at Dumbledore, ‘There is a locket on the floor of my old room, under the broken roof, it’s what he was holding. The rat was there, when Voldemort disappeared into smoke he changed back, grabbed Voldemort’s wand and ran from the house, but the locket is still there.’

‘Did you see what the locket looked like, did it have an s on it?’

‘No, a g with red stones, rubies I think, like the sword.’

‘Godric Gryffindor’s locket, the one Salazar had made for him. They both had identical lockets, Godric had a g and Salazar had an s,’ Albus flicked his wand and a book landed on his desk. He scanned the pages, ‘This is the only picture of both of them wearing the lockets.’

‘You asked if it had an s on it, why?’ Harry asked.

‘I believe tom had that locket and used it to encase a piece of his soul into it. I have been searching for two years, ever since you explained what happened in the chamber of secrets.’

Fred and George kept a tight hold of Harry, Minerva kept glancing between the three boys and Albus. Severus had not taken his eyes of the person who looked like Mad-eye Moody. Albus kept staring at Harry, he believed that Harry could very well stop Voldemort right now, end it before he has a chance to return.

fwhpgwhpfwhpgw

Fred and George felt Harry nudge them through their bond so they joined again, Harry instantly closed his eyes and concentrated. 

‘The locket is at Grimmauld place, Regulus Black told an elf to destroy it, but it needs to open and only a parselmouth can open it,’ Harry tilted his head, ‘A tiara, here in the castle, in the room of requirement,’ Harry tilted his head the other way, ‘A goblet with two h’s on it, inside a vault,’ Harry screwed his face up in concentration, ‘Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault. A ring that belonged to his wizard grandfather, hidden in their old cottage, under the floor boards,’ Harry tilted his head again, ‘Nagini, the snake, Nagini,’ Harry opened his eyes, ‘and me.’

‘We must find them and destroy them. But first we must stop him returning. If he planned to take you at the end of the triwizard tournament then they must have a plan. I believe the twins were right, he is either going to use Harry’s body to possess or he has some way to return but he needs Harry.’

‘He needs my blood, bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy. But my blood will give him my mother’s protection.’

‘Yes, yes, your mother’s protection, those ingredients and the ritual will return tom to a body,’ Albus sighed as he sat down heavily, ‘We must stop him, we must stop the ritual.’

‘He has this small disgusting type body that Peter looks after, feeding him Nagini’s milk. They are in a big old house on a hill, his muggle family’s home.’

‘The Riddle manor,’ Albus sighed again, ‘I believe a trip to Little Hangleton is in order, I’m sure Severus and I can take care of Tom. But first, let us see who this man is then he will provide us with the information.’

‘The snake will attack, she is protected by his soul. I can speak with her while you take care of it, she won’t know it’s coming if I keep her talking. She has to die before he can, all of the souls have to die first,’ Harry slumped, ‘That drained me.’

Minerva conjured a sofa to allow the twins to keep hold of Harry as he sat, ‘Remarkable.’

‘Yes, it is remarkable. Ah Severus, summon some veritaserum, our guest is about to change.’

A minute later a phial of clear liquid floated into the room and straight into Severus’s hand. 

The man who looked like Mad-eye started to change, ‘Crouch,’ Severus snarled.

‘He’s the one I saw in the vision, before the world cup. So where is the real Mad-eye?’

‘We will find out Harry, can you remove your binding spell as I believe none of us would have any chance of removing your magic?’

Harry joined with the twins and released the death eater. They watched as Severus placed three drops of the truth potion into his mouth, then the questions started.

Harry, Fred and George watched Albus Dumbledore question the death eater. He had supposed to have died in Azkaban, but his mother took his place, using polyjuice potion and his father is now under the imperius curse. The real Mad-eye Moody is trapped inside his trunk, in the office behind the defence classroom.

‘Right, Minerva, could you release Alastor, take him to the hospital. Severus and I will start gathering these horcruxes. Harry, you will need to come to Grimmauld place to open the locket, then to the graveyard to distract the snake. We will do those two after the rest. So why don’t you three head down to the grounds, I will get you when we’re ready.’

Harry, Fred and George nodded, they joined hands then left the office, ‘It would seem suspicious if I ask him if you two can come with me.’

‘We don’t need to be with you Harry, so we’ll wait here,’ Fred said.

‘Just don’t do anything reckless, for all we know Pettigrew might fight,’ George said.

‘I’ll be okay, I’m sure I can still tap into our bond if I need it, but I shouldn’t, not with Dumbledore and Snape there.’

The three boys headed to the large beech tree and made themselves comfortable, ‘We won’t need to disrupt the tournament now,’ George said.

‘No, but should we help the other contestants?’ Harry asked.

‘Well, maybe we could give them the information on what the tasks are, then it’s fair at least,’ Fred said.

‘We’ll get the three of them together later, let’s deal with the Voldemort problem first,’ George said.

‘Harry.’

Harry turned his head which was in Fred’s lap, ‘Hey, is something up Hermione?’

‘No, well, Ron being an idiot, Neville and I have given up trying to explain to Ron and Ginny that you do not need healing.’

‘Have a seat Hermione,’ George sighed.

‘He just won’t listen, I’m going to write to Charlie, see if he can get through to our little sister and brother,’ Fred said.

‘Ginny wrote a very angry letter to your mother. I have a feeling she is going to ask your mother to make sure you two can’t be with Harry.’

‘We’re almost seventeen, we are only staying to be with Harry. Fred and I are ready to organise our shop.’

‘She can’t tell us what to do or who to date, if she tries anything then she won’t have us visiting. If she goes on about us being gay then Charlie would be upset with her as well,’ Fred said.

‘She accepted Charlie’s sexuality, she has no reason not to accept us. But we’re also more than just gay, Harry, Fred and I are soul mates.’

‘So that’s why you seemed to talk without speaking.’

‘We can sense what the others want to say,’ Harry said as he sat up but George pulled him against him.

‘Um, you two are brothers, isn’t that a bit…unusual?’ Hermione blushed making Harry, Fred and George laugh.

‘George and I don’t do anything to each other Hermione, we just share Harry.’

‘They will both kiss me but not each other, it doesn’t work like that,’ Harry said.

‘What about…?’ Hermione blushed again.

‘When Harry’s older then it will be us doing him, not each other.’

‘Fascinating, I wonder if there has ever been a three way relationship before involving brothers, twins or sisters.’

Harry smirked, ‘You’re going to research this aren’t you Hermione?’

‘Of course I am, but I did you a favour, I found a few books on gay relationships and gave them to Ron. I don’t believe he will ever read it, but then we can just say he’s being stubborn.’

‘And stupid, he heard Charlie when he first explained to the family that he realised he was attracted to boys when he was only eight years old,’ Fred sighed.

‘Harry, it’s time to go.’

Harry, Fred, George and Hermione turned to see the headmaster, ‘I shouldn’t be long,’ Harry kissed George then kissed Fred before he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

‘Stay with Dumbledore and Snape Harry,’ Fred said.

‘And don’t do anything reckless,’ George said.

‘I will, stop worrying,’ Harry kissed them again before he hurried to Dumbledore. He knew the twins would explain to Hermione who would keep this information to herself.

‘We are going straight to Grimmauld place. I fire-called Sirius, he found the locket in the drawing room.’

‘He shouldn’t touch it, it’s so dark,’ Harry hurried back into the castle with Dumbledore. They ignored all the students who watched them practically run past.

The moment they got to the headmaster’s office, Snape stepped into the fireplace. When he was gone, Dumbledore indicated for Harry to go next, which he did, with Dumbledore last.

‘Harry,’ Sirius hugged his godson, ‘I wish you weren’t close to this thing, its leaking dark magic.’

‘It’s fine Sirius, I need to open it, and then Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape are taking care of it. But I want to ask you about your memory of when you and dad changed secret keepers, can you give that to me and the one of the night Pettigrew escaped?’

‘I can, but why?’

‘I have an idea that just might get the ministry to realise you’re innocent. I’ll work it out with Professor Dumbledore after all this is done.’

‘Okay,’ Sirius shrugged, ‘It’s there on the table Albus.’

‘Harry, as soon as it opens you and Sirius move right back out of the way, but shield yourselves as well.’

‘I’ll shield both of us, it will be stronger,’ Harry stared down at the locket, ‘It’s identical to the one at the house, apart from the s.’

‘Yes, Salazar and Godric were partners, they gave each other matching lockets sometime early on in their relationship. Are you ready Severus?’

‘Yes, Albus.’

‘Alright Harry, open the locket.’

Harry stared down at the locket, “open” he hissed. 

It was instant, the locket opened and the smoky image of Voldemort appeared overhead. Harry moved Sirius back then cast the strongest shield charm he could. They watched as Snape pulled the sword of Gryffindor from under his robe, then brought it down hard. The image disappeared with a loud piercing scream.

‘Fuck,’ Sirius gasped as the shield charm disappeared.

‘Yeah, you said it Sirius,’ Harry stared at the locket before picking it up, ‘He killed Hephzibah Smith but made sure the blame went to her house elf. That is where he got the cup, from her. He was young, really young,’ Harry shook his head then handed the locket to Dumbledore.

‘Yes, he made most of these when he was young, apart from you and Nagini. Now it’s time to deal with that snake, then Voldemort and Peter.’

‘What do you mean when you said apart from Harry?’ Sirius stared at his godson wondering what the hell was going on. 

‘I had a bit of his soul inside me Sirius, Fred and George were able to remove it. Professor Dumbledore destroyed it in his office.’

‘Fred and George, how were they able to remove something so dark from you?’

‘Fred, George and Harry are soul mates, they can tap into each other’s magical essence. I believe the twins used their natural bond then joined that with their soul mate bond which forced the soul out of Harry.’

‘Soul mates, are you telling me you’re gay Harry?’

‘Yes, I’ve always known, but I’ve been with the twins now for more than a year. Don’t tell me you have something against gays?’

‘Not really, but I just never thought Prongs son would be gay.’

‘I’m also mum’s son Sirius, you have to remember that. But I’m born the way I am, it’s who I am. The twins and I are soul mate, we belong together and we will be together, no matter who is against it.’

‘Just give me a chance to get used to this mate, it just wasn’t something I expected. Didn’t I hear that Ron’s sister liked you though?’

‘She does, I told her I’m gay, she’s pissed off right now. But even if I wasn’t gay I wouldn’t think of her that way,’ Harry turned to Dumbledore, ‘We are going to make sure the ministry know about Voldemort, since you have been saying he will return?’

‘We will Harry, I did think of taking a camera, but I do not own one.’

‘Colin will lend me his, I’m sure he would.’

‘Then we will head back to Hogwarts first, you speak with Mr. Creevy and I will contact the minister. They can meet us back at Hogwarts.’

Harry nodded before he faced Sirius again, ‘So, are you going to be weird with me now?’

‘No, just let me get my head around this okay. Sorry mate, it’s just a shock to hear, not only that your gay but in a three way relationship.’

‘It is sort of a three way, Fred and George don’t snog each other, just me. Anyway, I’ll write when I can.’

Sirius could tell Harry was uncertain about hugging him so he hugged Harry, ‘Tell me everything, but tell those two to look after you.’

‘They do, they worry more than Hermione does,’ Harry smiled at Sirius who smiled back.

‘Can we go?’ Severus sneered.

‘Yes, we must hurry. Sirius, remove those memories Harry asked for,’ Albus conjured two vials.

Sirius thought of the night James decided on another secret keeper. Once that memory was removed, Sirius thought of the night Peter killed those muggles before escaping. But Sirius went one more, he also brought forth the memory of what happened in the shrieking shack. Albus quickly conjured another vial for the third memory.

‘Harry will be fine Sirius, all he is doing is speaking with the snake which will give us time to deal with it, then Tom and Peter.’

‘Peter deserves to die.’

‘He will go to Azkaban and I believe he will be subjected to the dementors kiss.’

‘Well, I suppose that’s punishment enough for causing James and Lily’s deaths. Okay, keep Harry safe.’

‘I believe Harry can take care of himself Sirius, but he will be, never fear.’

Albus gestured to the fireplace, again Severus went first, Harry next then Albus last. Harry instantly summoned his map as he left the headmasters office. He found Colin in the Gryffindor common room.

‘Colin, I need a big favour.’

‘Anything Harry.’

‘Can I borrow your camera, I have to go do something with Dumbledore, we want pictures.’

‘Can’t I go and take the pictures?’

‘No, it’s too dangerous, it’s about Voldemort, he’s trying to return, but we know about his plans. So can I borrow it?’

‘Sure, hang on,’ Colin ran up the stairs but the other younger students all stared at Harry including Dennis.

‘Is he really trying to come back?’ Dennis asked.

‘Yeah, the Mad-eye we all saw, that was really a death eater named Crouch, he planned to take me to Voldemort at the end of the triwizard tournament. Anyway, the real Mad-eye is safe now, Crouch is locked up, McGonagall took care of him and we’re about to take care of Voldemort. There was a prophecy that said I will be the one to do it, that’s why I have to go.’

‘Here,’ Colin held out his camera, ‘It’s simple to use, no winding or anything, just point and shoot.’

‘Great, thanks, but just in case, if anything happens to it I will buy you another, but it should be fine. I have to go, I’ll fill you in later,’ Harry hurried out of the portrait hole and straight back to the headmaster’s office.

‘Got it.’

‘Then let’s head down to the gates so we can go to Little Hangleton.’

Again, Harry, Albus and Severus hurried through the school, students stopped and stared. Fred, George and Hermione saw Harry wave then blow a kiss but kept running.

‘They must be heading to where you-know-who is staying,’ Fred said.

‘He’ll be fine, but let’s keep our connection open in case he needs it,’ George said.

‘Can you feel him?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes, he’s anxious but also excited, that’s because he’s going to speak with the snake,’ George said.

‘I suppose he wouldn’t get to speak with snakes very often. Hey, why don’t we get Harry a pet snake?’

‘Good one Fred,’ George saw the look on Hermione’s face, ‘He’ll be fine, trust us, trust the power Harry has.’

‘Don’t forget Dumbledore and Snape are with him, he’ll be okay.’

‘Hey Fred, George.’

The twins and Hermione turned, ‘Charlie, where did you come from?’

‘Working with them, I got a letter from mum, she wants me to help stop you two from being with Harry. What is going on, why would she write that?’

‘Harry’s gay, we’re soul mates,’ Fred said.

‘We’ve been together for more than a year now, Ron thinks Harry needs to see a healer and Ginny, well she wrote to mum, who wrote to you.’

‘They know it doesn’t work like that. Where are Ron and Ginny?’

‘Bitching somewhere,’ George said.

‘I got sick of them going on about the twins taking Harry from Ginny, then I gave them some books on gay relationships.’

‘Where is Harry?’

‘Gone with Dumbledore and Snape to stop you-know-who returning.’

‘What?!!!!! Charlie shouted.

‘Yeah, the cup was charmed to take Harry to him at the end of the tournament,’ Fred said.

‘The Mad-eye that was here was really a death eater named Crouch, he put Harry’s name in and charmed the cup,’ George said.

‘Anyway, Harry was able to work out where the cup would have taken him, so they’ve gone to take care of him and Pettigrew.’

‘Let’s hope it works, maybe this will mean Sirius will be cleared.’ Hermione said.

‘We just have to wait to see what happens.’ George said.

‘You two don’t look worried considering your partner is about to face you-know-who.’

‘We can join our magical essence, we’re open at the moment in case Harry needs it,’ George said.

‘All we’re feeling right now is he’s fine, he’s talking to the snake, he’s excited about that actually.’

‘Then why you’re waiting to hear from them I’ll go find our little brother and sister, try to get through those thick heads of theirs.’

‘Good luck,’ George and Fred said together.

Hermione, George and Fred sat back down, ‘What’s going on?’

‘It’s not like we can see Hermione,’ Fred said.

‘Just feel, Harry’s fine, but a little sad, I wonder if that means the snake is dead.’

‘Probably George, we’ll get Harry a snake on the next Hogsmeade weekend.’

‘Just don’t make it poisonous.’

Fred and George laughed, ‘Don’t worry Hermione, which would be dangerous, it could slither around the dorm room at night when Harry’s asleep and bite someone.’

Fred summoned some parchment and quill, ‘I think it’s time our mother realises that she will never have her children together again.’

‘Maybe she just needs time to get used to it Fred,’ Hermione said.

‘She already accepted Charlie, Hermione, this is about Ginny who always got away with anything from mum and dad. But dad will not go with it this time, Charlie went into a lot of detail when he explained his sexuality to the family.’

George whistled then watched as Hedwig flew down, ‘How did you get Hedwig, Harry’s owl to come to you?’

‘Our bond, she can sense it,’ George gave the beautiful owl a pat while Fred tied the letter to her leg, ‘Take that to the Burrow Hedwig, to our mother,’ George lifted his arm then the three of them watched as she flew away.

Harry, Albus, who was carrying something in his arms, Snape who had a Peter Pettigrew floating in front of him all stepped back through the gates. Hermione, Fred and George ran towards them, Charlie joined them.

‘Blimey, that is disgusting,’ Fred said.

‘Is that him?’

‘What’s left of him Charlie,’ Albus turned to Harry, ‘Thank you, I believe you prevented another war beginning.’

‘I hope mum and dad can rest in peace now,’ Harry stared at the petrified man who had betrayed his parents, ‘Enjoy what’s left of your life you snivelling coward.’

Fred and George wrapped their arms around Harry and pulled him away from Dumbledore and Snape.

‘We felt your sadness Harry,’ Fred said.

‘Nagini felt a lot of pain, like I did, she actually wanted it to stop. So we spoke for a bit then she allowed herself to be killed. She was a beautiful snake,’ Harry put his head against George’s shoulder, the twins tightened their hold on their soul mate, Hermione watched her friend, she felt sorry for her friend. Charlie watched his two brothers and their mate and wondered how this relationship worked.

fwhpgwhpfwhpgw

Fred and George asked Hermione to tell Victor Krum to meet them in the unused class room in ten minutes, Charlie was going to speak with Fleur Delacour to ask her the same thing, Harry and the twins went to get Cedric Diggory.

The moment the group was in the classroom Fred sealed the door, ‘I never put my name in the cup, a death eater did, he was posing as Mad-eye Moody. Fred, George and I helped Dumbledore and Snape catch him. But I also asked why I wasn’t automatically disqualified as the new rules state that no one under seventeen could enter, I have been disqualified, so it’s just you three again.’

‘A death eater, what did he want?’ Cedric asked.

‘To get Harry to you-know-who, he is trying to come back. Harry, Dumbledore and Snape just caught him and Peter Pettigrew.’

‘Which means Sirius will be free, then I can live with him and not with those muggles. Anyway, we had plans to disrupt the tournament if I wasn’t taken out of it, we don’t need to now. But we did find out what the tasks are,’ Harry, Fred and George handed each of the contestants a piece of parchment, ‘It’s only fair that the three of you know what you’re about to face.’

‘That’s why I’m here, I’m a dragon handler, there are three now, the fourth was just sent back home, so there’s one for each of you. All I can say is study what you can on them while you have time, they are dangerous and will try to kill you if you go near their eggs, which you have to do.’

‘Zank you,’ Fleur whispered, she was pale but her back was straight.

‘I think the three of us need to visit the library, how about it champions?’ Cedric asked and received a nod from the other two. Victor and Cedric shook Harry’s, Fred, George’s, Hermione’s and Charlie’s hand, Fleur kissed the men on the cheek, but shook Hermione’s hand before she left with the two other men.

‘Let’s go have some lunch, I’m starving.’

‘It’s all that magic you used babe.’

‘You’re sure it’s not you two he has used?’ Charlie raised his eyebrows, then laughed as Harry blushed.

‘We don’t do that Charlie, Harry’s too young yet.’

‘Yes, he is and if I find out that you two try to push him for sex I will hex your balls off.’

‘Hermione,’ Harry squeaked.

‘I’m just saying, they need to wait until you are a bit older. Now escort your best friend to lunch Mr. Potter,’ Hermione slipped her arm through Harry’s pulling him from the room.

Fred, George and Charlie followed, but the moment they got into the great hall Fred pulled Harry away from Hermione and onto his lap.

‘He’s ours Hermione.’

‘Oh don’t be so possessive, there’s enough of Harry to go around.’

‘What am I, a piece of meat?’

George latched his lips onto Harry’s even though he was sitting in Fred’s lap, ‘How does this work Hermione, two brothers and Harry?’ Charlie asked.

‘The twins said they don’t touch each other, they just share Harry.’

‘Lucky Harry,’ Charlie smirked then glared at his younger siblings before heading up to the staff table.

‘Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall aren’t at the staff table,’ Hermione said.

Harry’s lips were finally released, ‘They’re probably still talking to the minister. Oh Colin, Professor Dumbledore has your camera, once he’s developed the pictures he’ll get it back to you.’

‘It’s fine Harry, but do you think I can have copies?’

Harry, Fred and George laughed, ‘I’ll ask Colin, I know the ministry need copies and since it was your camera, I don’t see why not.’

‘So you got him?’ Dennis asked.

‘Yep, him and the rotten bastard of a rat. We’re all bound to hear about it soon.’

‘I did some checking before, on soul mates, there was only one other set of three, two sisters, not twins and a man. You’re the first three boys and two of you are twins.’

‘Then we might end up in some books Gred,’ George smirked.

‘We just might Forge.’

‘I’m in enough now, I don’t need to be added to more.’

‘Harry, look,’ Hermione said excitedly.

Harry turned but so did everyone else, ‘Sirius,’ Harry jumped up as his godfather ran towards him Remus walking slowly behind.

Sirius lifted Harry up as he hugged him, ‘I’m finally clear Harry, it’s over.’

‘Oh Sirius,’ Harry hugged his godfather and even though his feet were dangling in the air as Sirius held him up, Harry didn’t care.

‘Congratulations Sirius.’

Sirius put his godson down but kept a hand on his shoulder, ‘Thank you Hermione. So Harry, I get to buy us a new house, no more muggles and no more dark houses.’

‘No more screaming portraits either,’ Harry grinned, ‘Hi Remus.’

‘Hello pup, you did good, I’m proud of you.’

‘Fred and George helped, we used our soul mate bond.’

‘Yes, a three way boy bond, with twin brothers, highly unusual. I hope you two know that Sirius and I will be making sure you treat our pup right, or Padfoot and Moony might emerge.’

‘Padfoot,’ George gapped.

‘Moony,’ Fred gapped just like his brother.

‘Sorry, I forgot to tell you, Fred, George, meet two of the marauders, my dad was Prongs.’

‘Blimey, our soul mate is a son and godson of the marauders.’

‘Oh here we go,’ Hermione shook her head, ‘These two will never leave you and Sirius alone now Remus, they idolise the marauders even if they had no idea who they were.’

‘Really,’ Sirius smirked, ‘Looks like we can have some fun together.’

‘Are you corrupting the students already Sirius?’

The group turned to see Minerva staring at them, ‘I won’t corrupt them Minerva sweetheart, but I will be teaching them how to be a marauder.’

‘Wicked,’ Fred and George grinned making Harry, Sirius and Remus laugh.

‘Oh merlin help me,’ Minerva shook her head then walked up to the staff table, ‘And don’t call me sweetheart Sirius Black or I might just hex you.’

‘Your still a feisty woman Minerva, I like it.’

‘Sirius, behave,’ Harry grimaced.

‘Never, it’s too much fun being naughty.’

‘We definitely have to get to know you Sirius.’

‘You can visit over the holidays, but Remus and I are putting on a big Christmas this year. Harry has to experience a marauder Christmas.’

‘We’ll be there since we won’t go to the Burrow anymore, not with the way our mother is acting.’

‘I’ll invite myself to your Christmas, it sounds like fun. But Sirius, you don’t happen to be gay do you because you’re cute.’

‘I take it this is one of brothers,’ Sirius looked at the twins.

‘That’s Charlie.’

‘He’s gay.’

‘Sorry Charlie boy, straight as they come, but you’re invited for Christmas as well.’

‘Even though I’m glad you’re here Sirius, but why are you here?’ Harry asked.

‘Oh, Albus asked Remus and me to take over the defence classes until they can find another teacher. Remus has taught before, I’m sure I can make your classes…interesting.’

‘Now I can’t wait for our next class,’ Harry grinned.

‘Yes, but you will have to call Sirius and Remus Professor, Harry.’

‘I’m sure I’ll remember, after a while.’

‘Look,’ Lee said as he joined the group, they all turned to see Albus, Severus and the minister walk into the great hall, ‘They’re heading this way.’

Harry put his head against Fred’s shoulder but George kept his arms around Harry. Hermione stood close, Sirius and Remus beside them with Charlie and Lee behind them.

‘Mr. Potter.’

Harry looked up, ‘Minister.’

‘I wish to say thank you, again you have saved our world and you will be rewarded. Now before you say anything, the headmaster explained that your soul mates aided you, so they will be rewarded as well.’

‘Um, okay, but I really didn’t do it for a reward, I just wanted him gone.’

‘You are too humble Mr. Potter, and modest. What you did prevented a lot of deaths, which we know he would have killed again if he returned. Even though you three will receive a reward, I have to ask, is there anything that the ministry can do for you, anything at all?’

‘Um, not really, I just want to be normal, no more danger, I would like to just be bored for once.’

‘I’m sure now that Lord Voldemort is gone then you might just get your wish. But if you ever want anything, please let me know,’ Fudge held out his hand, Harry shook it before Fudge shook the twins hand then turned before Harry thought of something. 

‘Um, you could check for the dark mark, that’s really all I want, find the rest of them.’

‘That is something I can do Mr. Potter, again, thank you,’ Fudge smiled then headed to the staff table with the headmaster and Snape.

‘You could have asked for Snape to act like a better person, be a better teacher,’ Hermione said.

‘I think his greasy hair stops him acting reasonable. But he can’t help seeing James when he looks at Harry.’

‘Why would that cause Snape to hate Harry though?’ Hermione asked.

‘Snape was in love with Lily, they were friends long before they came to Hogwarts.’

‘Oh I see, so does he see James when he looks at Harry, the man that married the woman he loved or does he see Harry as the son he could have had if Lily chose him?’

‘Both, but we’re joining the staff for dinner. Your parents would be proud of you pup.’

‘Thanks Sirius,’ Harry got hugged again by Sirius then Remus before they headed up to the staff table.

‘Why isn’t that bloke gay, he is gorgeous?’ Charlie groaned sadly as he watched Sirius walk up to the staff table.

Harry, Fred, George, Lee and Hermione laughed at the look on Charlie’s face, they dragged him over to the table, far away from the youngest two Weasley’s who could see how much fun they group was having and ignoring them. None of them knew if the two youngest Weasley’s would ever figure out that nothing they do will ever change Harry, Fred, George or Charlie, but they might just realise they had lost any good feelings they had with most of their family. But the group realised their world is safe, the safest it's been since Voldemort began his rise.

The end:


End file.
